


A Witch Across House Lines

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Going Slytherin, Have some manips instead, Multiple Pairings, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plunnies disguised as manips, They outgrew their previous location, Young Severus Snape, ficspiration, i cant write, plunny farm, unrelated (mostly) pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form.Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.Some of these were in my "A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words" but have outgrown it as the quantity increases.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Witch Across House Lines

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hermione Granger / Tom Riddle | Lord Voldemort

* * *

These outgrew their last home and it seems likely they will continue to multiply. 

Seemed best to rehome them. 


End file.
